91_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Arturo Tronco
Arturo Tronco is a character in 91 Days. Appearance Arturo is a young man of 17. He has blond hair and green eyes. Personality Though briefly shown, Tronco seems to be diligent, confident, and happy. He is shown to take his job as a driver seriously and dreams of one day buying a Phantom. When Vanno says that he'll buy one for him one day, he is overjoyed. Though he does deny Vanno's criticisms of his driving, he follows Vanno's orders immediately. While driving, it is shown that he smokes. History Little is known about Arturo's past. He was born in 1911 and, sometime before beginning to work for Vanno and the Vanettis, he was a taxi driver. At 9:33 one night, around April of 1928, Arturo drives Vanno Clemente on a booze run. Driving down a bumpy road, Vanno checks his pocketwatch and says that it's about time for the cops to make their rounds. Tronco asks why they don't just grease their palms a little. Vanno says that Scusa isn't satisfied with "a little." Arturo asks who Scusa is, and Vanno says that he's the new Federal Bureau of Prohibition head. Vanno says that he heard Scusa took a small fortune from the Orco family. Arturo suddenly turns sharply, knocking Vanno to the side of the car. Vanno grabs Arturo's shoulder, knocking out his cigarette, and tells him to watch his driving. He says that he through Arturo had been driving taxis up until then. Seeming annoyed, Arturo says that all the booze in the back is throwing them off. Vanno sits back down and says that it's at least putting more money in his pockets. At that, Arturo smiles and says that he's going to buy a Phantom once he saves enough. Vanno smiles too and says that after 100 more booze runs, he'll buy one for him. Arturo is overjoyed at this and says that he'll hold him to it. Smiling and looking ahead, Vanno says that that is assuming they're both alive. Suddenly, Vanno spots a car in the distance. He says that it's them and tells him to hurry. Arturo nods and takes a sharp turn right. They both jump out of the car and begin throwing branches on the car. As the car rounds the corner, Vanno yells to hide and runs behind a tree. Two men exit the car are shine their flashlights. Vanno sees this and pulls the gun out of his pocket. He hears the car drive off and turns to see it as well. Smiling, he puts his gun back in his coat and stands up. He says that they're gone and calls Tronco. Tronco doesn't answer, but hears a branch break behind him. He turns to find a man that he mistakes for Tronco. He says that they should go back. The man pulls out a bloody knife and swipes it at Vanno; swiping his cheek. Vanno leans back on a tree and Serpente tries to slash him again. Vanno dodges this and falls on the ground. Serpente is about to stab him again but Vanno grabs a thick branch and Serpente stabs his knife into it. Vanno pushes him back with this and runs. Serpente throws the thick branch off his knife and looks around. Vanno runs towards the car. He crawls underneath it, panting. Another car pulls up, illuminating the Vanetti car. Vanno sees Arturo's body; his throat slashed and eyes wide. Vanno is infuriated. Three men walk up. Serpente says that there is still one man as he wipes his bloody knife on Arturo's coat. This infuriates him even more. One of the men walk over to the Vanetti's car. He looks around, nervous, and spots three men shining their flashlight at the car. One of the men start the car as the other car drives away with the supplies. Post-Death Because of Tronco's murder, Vanno Clemente feels he needs to take revenge for his murder, specifically on Fango. Eventually, in an effort to not cause more strife between the two families, Avilio is hired to kill Fango. They fail to take him out, but in the process, Vanno discovers that Serpente was the one to kill Arturo. He takes Serpente to Arturo's grave. Vanno says that they'll go to the graveyard in the old village. Suddenly, sirens can be heard in the distance and Avilio says he'll meet him there. Vanno arrives in his car and takes Serpente from the car. Serpente's arms are tied behind his back and holds a gun to his head as they walk forward. Vanno prays and apologizes for his sins. They arrive at a grave and Vanno says that this is where they laid Arturo to rest. He tells Serpente that he was a good guy and he liked cars. As the sun rises, Vanno tells him to start praying as he undoes his gag. Serpente kneels on the ground and begs for his life as Vanno raises his gun, saying he doesn't want to die and promises not to kill anyone ever again and to cut ties with Orco and Fango. He asks if he would kill him in front of Tronco. Vanno asks if he isn't going to pray. Serpente begs him not to and yells that he doesn't want to die. Vanno coldly says that he sees before shooting Serpente to death. He falls to ground and Vanno asks God to have mercy on Serpente's soul as he crosses himself. Gallery TroncoDriver.png TroncoHappy.png TroncoThrows.png TroncoSlashed.png TroncoGrave.png VannoSerpenteGrave.png Quotes Etymology Arturo is a Italian variant of the name Arthur. Tronco is the Italian word for a trunk or torso. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased